Flowey (Canon)/Metal875
Flowey (Overworld)= |-|Flowey (Combat)= |-|Omega Flowey= |-|Asriel Dreemurr (First Form)= |-|Asriel Dreemurr (Final Form)= 'Summary' Flowey the Flower, formerly the deceased prince, Asriel Dreemurr, is a psychopathic flower with a "kill or be killed" philosophy, and the main antagonist of the Neutral and Pacifist routes, as well as a secondary antagonist in the Genocide route. His first encounter is with Frisk when they land in the Underground. Flowey tricks Frisk by saying LV (which he describes as "LOVE," but it actually means "Level of Violence") is LOVE, and that they should gather as much as possible through "friendliness pellets" (which are actually bullets). After Frisk is saved by Toriel, it is presumed by most that Flowey is gone. But in reality, he butts his way back in numerous times throughout gameplay. 'Statistics' Tier: 10-A w/ no EXP and LV. 9-B w/ sufficient EXP and LV | 2-C | 2-B Name: Flowey the Flower, formerly Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Psychotic Flower. Reincarnation of Prince Asriel | God of SAVEs and LOADs | Prince of the Underground Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Time Travel, Minor Time Manipulation, Soullessness and 4th Wall Awareness | All abilities as before except drastically enhanced, plus Reality Warping, Chlorokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Matter Manipulation (Atomic) and Danmaku | All abilities as before, except drastically enhanced, plus Immortality (Type 4), Time Paradoxal Resistance and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level w/ no EXP and LV (Defeated beginning-game Frisk, who tanked a fall from a mountain, essentially). Wall level w/ sufficient EXP and LV (He killed everyone after he gained sufficient EXP and LV. Him gaining tons of EXP should also make him somewhat comparable to Frisk's full determination, which is also this level due to Frisk busting a wall) | Multi-Universe level (Stated as "Level 9999" while Chara only reaches "Level 20." Thus, he is 500x more powerful than Chara) | Multiverse level (Stated to have infinite power. However, this doesn't mean he's above Omega Flowey infinitely. Frisk is the only one that examined Asriel and said he had infinite power. You can't examine Omega Flowey, so there's nothing to say that he's infinitely above Omega Flowey. All of these were in the perspective of Frisk, whom of which during a True Pacifist is a small child--10-C. Of course Asriel has infinite power in perspective of them. But because nothing actually wholeheartedly states he's infinitely above Omega Flowey directly, there's nothing to say he's 2-A. Though, he should still be really far above Omega Flowey due to the fact that he is Flowey's strongest form, and absorbed seven Human Souls to Omega Flowey's six) Speed: Unknown | Infinite (Switched and altered numerous timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by doing so, indicating his existence is beyond that of a normal 4-dimensional space-time continuum) | Infinite (Superior to Omega Flowey) Lifting Strength: N/A (Has no arms) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class w/ no EXP and LV. Wall Class w/ sufficient EXP and LV | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: Athlete level w/ no EXP and LV. Wall level w/ sufficient EXP and LV | Multi-Universe level (Is unaffected by his constant fiddling and destruction of timelines, and even briefly survived the six human souls rebelling against him) | Multiverse level (More durable than Omega Flowey) Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: A few meters via bullets. Universal+ via SAVEs and LOADs | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Knows all outcomes within all of Undertale) | Gifted | Gifted Weaknesses: Someone crazier than he is can induce him to fear them. Showing kindness to him makes him angry | Doesn't have complete control of the six Human Souls. Should they rebel against him as Frisk made them do, he will lose practically all of his power | A kind soul can make him remember who he once was Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asriel *'Fire Magic:' Asriel shoots numerous fireballs at his foe, either singular or in barrages. *'Star Blazing:' Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing," is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. *'Shocker Breaker:' Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II," adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. *'Chaos Saber:' Asriel hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer," is considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. *'Chaos Buster:' Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster," removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. *'Hyper Goner:' Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack is summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that attempts to draw the protagonist's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing debris (assumed to be pieces of the surrounding ground). If the protagonist is hit during this attack, their HP drops to 1, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. Key: Base | Omega Flowey | Asriel Dreemurr Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2